Duets
by Cursiveismything
Summary: What happens when everyone at Titans Tower randomly bursts into song? About their deepest innermost feelings...mostly. RaeBB, RobStar, Cybee.yes, I am still alive, but suffering from writer's block
1. Phantom O

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

(A/N: Robin's POV) We were all enjoying a nice cheese pizza (Tofu, in BB's case) when my "bad-guy-detect-o-meter-alarm-2000" went off. It was a new villain, one unknown by the "Bad-guy…." well, you know what I mean. So we went to pay for the pizza (courtesy first!) then all raced in our various vehicles/flying. I was _almost_ distracted by Star, flying above me, her hair waving and sparkling in the wind, her body shape showing, but not inappropriately. I shook myself mentally. 'Robin, remember, 's your teammate! Never get close to anyone!' I told myself. "Friend Robin, why are you staring at me so? You are giving me the redness of the face," Starfire said. She was so innocent, so sweet. I smiled at her. "I was just wondering if-if you-" I was saved from answering by our mysterious villain, but the question still hung in the air. (A/N: Muahahahahahahahaha….etc. I cut him off!) And mysterious he was. He had a white mask, and a black costume with an "O" on the back. "Haha, Titans, you shall not defeat me, for I am the one, the only, Phantom O!" Beast boy said, "Dude, what's with the costume?" Raven asked, "Do we know you?" Phantom O seemed to deem this unworthy of comment, and instead pulled out a…rose? He pressed on the base of the stem, and the thorns turned into daggers. These he threw at us.

Well, how do you like it? This is my first fic, so don't hurt me if it's stupid…


	2. Twisted Rose

Reviews: SHSW360: Thanks for the review, that's where I got the idea. Hahaha! "So….you're not staying then?" –Spike.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, or else this fic would be an episode

Everyone jumped out of the way, except for Raven. She just blinked in shock. "Raven!" Beastboy cried. He changed into a kangaroo and jumped up to push Raven out of the way, then turned into a turtle. The knives clattered off his shell, then he turned into a human (sort of). "Raven are you-Arrrgh!" The rose phantom O was holding was sticking out of Beastboy's back. (Don't worry, he's all right, it's for fluff purposes) "Beastboy!' Raven screamed, and ran to him. Phantom O pulled out a capsule and fell down. Behind him was Bumblebee, holding a stinger. "Brother blood sent me to see if we could recruit this 'Phantom O', and I saw you needed help." She said, answering an unasked question. There was a flash of light.


	3. Song of the Raven

Disclaimer: Anna: My young padawan here does not own Teen Titans. If she did I'd get a fourth of the $. She also doesn't own Bring me to Life.

Beastboy was lying on his stomach in Raven's room. Her's was the only room she could work quietly in. She neededto work her magic, but first… "Oh, god. First I have to pull the rose out!" She gulped. Beastboy moaned. "Okay, I'll do it for him." She bit her lip and pulled, squeezind her eyes shut. As soon as the rose came out, she quickly put a bandage on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She went into Beastboy's mind.

The other three Titans were in the living room. Robin was pacing in circles, Cyborg was sitting on the couch, arguing with Starfire. "I really think we should leave them alone!" "But friend Cyborg, what if she is in need of assistance?" "Man, tell your girlfriend to leave Raven alone!" Robin blushed (ooooooh!) "First of all, she's not my girlfriend, second of all, Star, Raven is fine."

Raven was walking down a long, winding road. "Who knew Beastboy's mind was so complicated?" She thought.(Anna: Who knew Beastboy had a mind? Me: You're so mean!) Eventually she came to a large clearing which had about 100 other paths leading to Beastboy only knows where(get it? It's Beastboy's mind! Anna says: Suuuure! Me:...Never mind!) In the center of the clearing was a green figure. "Beastboy?" She questioned. "Raven!" Raven secretly hoped he would hug her. As much as she hated them, the loved them, too. She got her wish.

Bumblebee was sitting on the rug of one of the many Teen Titans bathrooms. When she had helped them out, she wasn't sure she wanted to face Cyborg again. But when she saw him, she knew it was the right choice. She also felt another emotion. One more than liking. She knew what it was and it was powerful. Something was going to happen, and soon.

For the first time, Raven hugged Beastboy back. When they let go, she looked him in the eyes. She opened her mouth, closed it, then started singing.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

She felt Beastboy thrashing under her hands.

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Authors Notes: This was to make up for previous chappies' shortness.


	4. Superstition in a way

-1Hiya, sorry it took so long, but here it is! 4th chappie!

Disclaimer: FANfiction…This was written by a fan, not the owner! I own nothing but the plotline! Need I say more?

Bumblebee knew she had to tell cyborg. It just didn't seem right, keeping a secret from him. So she went into the living room and asked, "Cyborg, can I talk to you?" Cyborg looked at Robin, who knodded and grinned evily. "Just keep your shirts on, okay?" Cybong, blushed, and quickly followed bumblebee out.(in Cyborg's room)"Cy-cy-cyborg. I'm in-" she swallowed. "Bee, wait, I have to tell you something. Now that we're alone…together…well, I'm in love with you!" He finished quickly. Bumblebee couldn't believe it. He returned her feelinks! "Cyborg…" he looked away. "I love you too!" She embraced him.

Robin felt a little awkward being alone with starfire. He attempted to start a conversation. "Starfire, don't you think it was odd that Bumblebee wanted to talk to cyborg alone?" Starfire looked thoughtful. "I believe that the human Bumblebee and out friend Cyborg are in the emotion love." "Yeah, I've noticed that. Also, did you…burst out randomly into song last night?" Just then, Cyborg and Bumblebee walked in. "Cyborg, what-" "Not now, Robin, I'm watching T.V." Robin looked taken aback, but he couldn't really blame him. Spongebob(most stupidest show in da world) was on, and ijt was a new episode. Raven and Beast boy walked in. "Booyah! BB's okay, and Bee-" Bumblebee put a hand over Cyborg's mouth, and gave him the evil eye. Then she took her hand off.

_So good_

_So fine_

_I feel good!_

Everyone stared at Cyborg. "What. Was. That!" Raven asked. "I'm not so sure myself."

_Very superstisios_

_Writings on the wall-_

Raven covered her mouth with duct tape, and continued singing, but muffled. The tape shown white and vanished.

_Superstition in a way!_

Reveiws are _my_ window to _your _ soul.


	5. The cats meow

-1Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to(evanescence)

Disclaimer: (anna) Ahem…Melanie doesn't own Teen Titans or any of the songs, or she'd be friggin' rich! Got it peeps?

Robin was watching T.V. when a voice came on the television. A deep voice said, "I have a lovely young lady on the line who would like to talk to you." A giant blonde head filled the screen. "Robbie Poo!"

(me)guess who it is?(anna)oh, no! who is it?(me)evil grin wait till next chapter.

I apologize for EXTREME shortness, but I messed something up, and more to come!


	6. Choke that dumb meowing cat!

-1"Kitten!" Starfire exclaimed. "What are you doing?" Robin asked. "Don't treat your _DATE_ like that!" she leered. "Date? I don't want to go on a date with you!" He said tiredly. "Why not? I'm rich, and pretty, and…

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
2x _

_If I was a rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town _

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know _

_If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)   
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me _

_All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know _

_Eve   
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x), what  
Come together all over the world   
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love   
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x)  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
(Original track and ting, mmm)   
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am _

_Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up   
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love _

_If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl _

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

Whatever." Robin turned off the T.V.

Cyborg and Bublebee were in Cyborg's room talking about Robin and Starfire. "It's totally obvious that they like each other, to everyone but them, at least." Bee said. "If only there was a way to have them realize it, like how Starfire spells Robin's name in her mashed potatoes, or how Robin has a picture of her in his pillow case." She thought for a while, then… "Hey, Sparky, do you have a way to videotape them?" She asked. "Yeah, why…" he grinned evily. "Honey, you are brilliant!" (get it? Honeybees! Anna: Duh…) He got up and started designing a tracker that videotaped everything Robin and Starfire did in the next few days while Bumblebee watched.


End file.
